A Twist Of Fate
by CuTeNeSsChriS
Summary: Serina Black is in a Twist, she likes Harry but she also likes Draco, but there's a problem Hermione's dating Draco,and another girl is dating Harry, but it dosn't mean Serina can't get it her way, or maybe she can't..read on Chapter 1.....
1. Default Chapter

Hey there Fellow Harry Potter Freaks, This is my first FanFic so0 plweassee be very gentle, its very delicate so be nice, oh and plweasssee review, Please and ThankXzz..

Disclaimer- I don't own anything only Serina And The Plot

Title- A Twist Of Fate

Chapter One- The Daughter Of Sirius Black

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just got off the carriage. When they walked into the great hall. There were tons of new faces. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and started to talk about how there 7th year at Hogwarts was going to be, and how Hermione had gotten Head Girl.

"I wonder who's Head Boy" Harry said

as someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and there stood a girl, with beautiful brown silky hair, ice blue eyes, and a beautiful smile

"Hi" Harry gasped out

"Hello I was wondering if this seat is taken?" she asked as she pointed to the empty space next to Harry

"oh no you can sit there"Harry said

"Thanks" she said as she sat.

"So what's your name?" Hermione asked

"Serina, what's yours?"

"I'm Hermione"

"Ron"

"Ouch!..Hermione!..oh I'm Harry"

"Well nice to meet you all" Serina said as Dumbledore started to speak.

"I would like to welcome back our new and old students, as

you all know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and we have a new student this year, she transferred from New York's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and she's in Gryffindor, lets welcome Serina Black!"

every ones mouth dropped when they heard the last word

"as you all probably know this is Sirius Black's daughter. So I expect you all to treat her as you would like to be treated. And now your Head Girl and Boy Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

After Dumbledore's speech they ate and started to leave the Great Hall, Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and to her new friend Serina, and headed towards the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. When they were almost at Gryffindor tower Serina stopped and so did Harry and Ron

"What's wrong?" Ron asked

"I can't find my book, I must have left it in the Great Hall" she said as she started to walk down.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked

"No it's alright Harry, I'll be right back" and she was gone.

Serina walked into the Great Hall it was pitch black. She took out her wand and whisper "lumos" and walked to where she was sitting then suddenly her wand gave out and it was pitch black again "oh just great" she said she walked a couple of steps then fell, "oh just better" she started to feel the ground for her book as soon as she found it there was a light but it wasn't coming from her wand. She stood up and saw a tall boy with white/blonde hair 'and those eyes' she thought 'there were grey with a hint of blue trying to show' Serina immediately put the book inside her robes.

"What have we got here" he said

Serina could see his Head Boy Badge

"nothing I just forgot something, and I'll be leaving now" Serina said as she began to walk away, but he pulled her back

"I don't think so, Aren't you Serina Black Sirius Black's daughter?" he asked

"yes and your Draco Malfoy Lucius Malfoy's son"

"yes, now give me what you put in your robes"

"no! It's mine"

"I don't care, give it to me our I'll have to get it myself" he said grinning.

Serina backed up "ha ha funny" she faked laughed

"it's no joke" he walked up closer "I'll do it"

she kept walking backwards till she hit a wall 'he was a little to close but then again...' she thought, then he did it he put his hands in her robe she could feel the coldness of his hands threw the fabric, he took out the book and put it in his robes and said

"I told I would" and left.

Serina just stood there stuck to the wall she got her wand out and said "lumos" again and walk back to the Gryffindor tower mumbling

"why did he have to take the book".

When she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she had not gotten the password, the Fat Lady on the wall wouldn't let her in.

"Listen I'm not a happy witch right now so please just let me in. I'm a Gryffindor see" Serina showed her the emblem on her robes

"I still can't let you in with out the password".

Then the door opened and Harry came out

"there you are I was just about to come and look for you" he said

"oh well, I was trying to get in but I didn't get the password"

They walked inside the common room

"so Serina why didn't you tell me Sirius was your father?"

"Oh no reason, I figured it was no big deal but I see it is. But he talked a lot about you"

"He did?"

"Yea a little too much if you ask me" Serina said frowning

"I'm sorry" Harry said

"No it's fine Harry you know it's so much easier to talk to you then it is to talk to my guardian he's so... I don't know how to say it, but any way it's getting late I outta go to bed"

"Serina"

"yes Harry?"

"Goodnight"

"goodnight Harry"

and she went up to the girls dormitory.

Well it wasn't that bad was it?...actually don't tell me....just review it.

Christin


	2. A New Love

Disclaimer- I own nothing just the plot and Serina... Soo pweasee don't sue me..i'm tooo young...

Title- A Twist Of Fate

Chapter Two- A New Love

The next day she woke up showered, got dressed, and headed towards the common room. She saw Harry sitting down on the couch looking at a piece of yellow paper

"Hey Harry what are you looking at?" Serina said while she sat down beside him

"It's all our classes, here here's your's" he said as he gave her a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Serina said "so our first class is Herbology".

So they went down to breakfast, ate, met with Hermione and Ron and started towards Herbology. When they got inside some of the slytherins were already there including Draco. Serina sat down next to Harry, there was a Lily on the table in a planter.

"oh what a pretty flower"

meanwhile Hermione was explaining if you sniff the Lily you are most likely to faint and get a red nose. Then someone hit the floor, everyone turned around, it was Serina she had sniffed the Lily. They brought her to the Hospital Wing. When she got up she saw Hermione

"If you were paying any attention to me you would have known not to sniff the flower" she laughed "and your nose is super red"

"what? are you serious?" Serina sighed

"yea, but anyway you want to come to my dorm they gave you the rest of the day off to heal from your horrible tragedy" she laughed

"sure, but don't you have class's?"

"Oh please I'm Head Girl I can do anything".

With That they left. When they got to her dorm it was huge. Hermione had her own room, and bathroom, but she had to share a indoor pool with Draco oh what joy.. They went up to Hermione's room changed into some muggle clothes--there more comfortable. And started to talk, do each others nails, and all that girly kinda stuff

"oh Hermione let me do your hair, I've been trying to do a french braid ro my-self but I keep messing it up so let me try it to you" Serina got up and started to do Hermione's hair "Hermione?"

"yes Serina?"

"What's that on your neck?"

Hermione got up and looked in the mirror it looked like she had a bruise on her neck her eyes widened.

"Hermione is that a hickey?"

"well umm...yes..I guess..but please don't tell Ron Or Harry they would be furious"

"Why would they be furious?.. It's not like Draco Malfoy gave it to you" Serina laughed,

Hermione scinched her face, Serina's mouth dropped

"since when?"

"Since we found out we were both Heads"

"oh.." Serina said slowly..

"anyway I almost forgot, I found your book, Draco was looking at it, so go get it, I've been wanting to see it, Its in the common room".

Serina walked down into the common room to look for her book, but then she felt cold hand's on her waist, she turned around and there was Draco--as hot as ever--"What are you doing here?" he asked as he played with her hair

"hanging out with Hermione" she said as she pushed his hand a way.

"really?" he said as he put his cold hand's back on her waist.

"ok Draco, No!, sit, stay, play dead"

"What do you think I'm a dog?" he asked

"as a matter of fact I do"

he was about to say something when Hermione came down the stairs. Serina turned around immediately

"what are you two doing?" Hermione asked

"umm nothing! were just..I mean I'm just looking for my book"

at the same time she felt Draco put his cold hands up her back and unhook her bra, one hook at a time

"I'll be right up"

'I really hope she didn't see that' Serina thought

as Hermione went back upstairs. Serina turned around and slapped Draco

"What in the world do you think your doing you pervert!" she said as she tried to hook her bra back together

"just fooling around" she gave him a look which wasn't a good one

"I'm joking I'm sorry let me help you" he walked up to her pulled her shirt up

"Draco! no if Hermione com-"

"oh be quiet I want do anything just hook it back up"

when he was done he started to move his finger around her back--she like that feeling but she didn't want him to know--Serina turned around and looked at him, he moved in closer, but she didn't she got her book and ran up the stairs back to Hermione's Dorm.

"So let me see the book" Serina gave Hermione the book.

It had tons of drawings of students

"you know you should become a artist" Hermione said

till she came to a picture of Draco, she noticed that Serina had a lot of drawings of Draco and Harry

"why aren't I in your book?" Hermione questioned

"Oh no reason, If you want to be in the book I'll draw you"

"alright, anyway we outta get dressed we have to go to the Great Hall to eat dinner."

And with a flick of a wand they were dressed and ready to go. When they got down stairs Ron and Harry were both there. Ron started to make fun of Serina's nose saying she looked like Rudolph

"you know Ron you really shouldn't talk" Serina said while pointing to his head, he blushed

"So are you coming to classes tomorrow Serina?" Harry asked

"yes what classes do we have?"

"We have double potions" Ron sighed

"Oh great!" Serina said "In my old school potions was my favorite class even though I turned my partner into a goat, I don't think Potions was his favorite class"

"well your in for a big big surprise" Hermione laughed.

After dinner they went back to there dorm's. But Serina didn't she went to the common room, and started to draw in her book, she drew another picture of Draco, she remember what had happened earlier that night. She like the feeling of Draco touching her, and the way his eyes were cold and grey

'Serina STOP he's Hermione's Boyfriend'

she kept telling her self but she couldn't stop she just loved the way he looked at her, but someone else looked at her the same way..Harry..and in the same drawing she drew Harry. When she was done she hadn't realized what she had drawn Half of the drawing was Draco and the other side was Harry..

Well I honestly think that this Chapter was kinda Corny, but you tell me..?


End file.
